


Blood

by Blind_Shot



Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood and Torture, Gen, Revenant Being Revenant (Apex Legends), Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blind_Shot/pseuds/Blind_Shot
Summary: Revenant locates someone that can help him find answers. Though, as typical, they're not so willing.
Series: 31 Days of Apex [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812505
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 is Blood! And boy, did I go into the blood. Be forewarned, there is graphic depictions of torture.

He tore through the flesh of a Mr. Anthony, the cries falling deliciously in his audio receptors. It wasn’t long until he reached the bones, but he liked to play with his food before he got to dessert.

“Where. Are. They?"

"I sw-swear, I don't know! All they give me are the reports for the murders, I clean up the mess and cover the shit up, that's all!" He sliced deeper into the hearty meat, much like cutting into a thick slice of a pork roast. Oh, how he missed the taste of a juicy pork roast. But he wasn't here for that, not right now. Not when he had a sniveling man of skin and tissue begging for his life. He couldn’t help but watch as the blood trickled down upon the tile. _Heh._ At least the man can bleed. Personally, he couldn’t anymore. Unfair.

"Ohhh, come on Anthony~. Surely, you must have some sort of correspondence with them." He brought his crimson painted hand up to the man's face, pressing in just enough to cut his cheek, letting the scarlet liquid flow. 

The poor man was crying, whimpering, whispering pleads to him. That wasn't going to do jackshit to take him out of his current situation. He dug another hand back in the open wound in Anthony's side, being careful not to damage anything precious so that he can still get his answers. Still get those delectable screams. He grinned as he saw those twisted lips fighting to hold the words that were about to spill out. It wasn’t long before the man was singing like a canary.

"Fu-Alright! There's, there's someone in the Syndicate, all I know is that we call him Lower, and he's been punching in the names. Look, really, that's it. Please, please just let me-" Revenant reached deeper in the wound, grabbing a few of the delicate bones making up the man's ribcage and clamped down, holding them firmly as he stared into teary eyes. 

He could feel the blood coursing through Anthony's veins, the drumming of his heartbeat. It felt warm, versus his usually cold exterior. _What does it feel like, to have a beating heart again?_ He chuckled. What did he know? He’s just a machine now, a toy that the Syndicate used. A simulacrum cursed to an eternal hell where there was no salvation. Not for him.

"You know, I don't know how long I've been alive. I can’t even breathe. And it looks like I ain't going anywhere soon. So, why should you?" He growled as he squeezed his hand, snapping the bones and feeling the shards pierce into his leather. 

Poor Anthony was crying, too bad Revenant can't shed any tears.

**Author's Note:**

> I need some cuteness. Clean my eyes and brain with some cute Nessie Wattson or even an innocent Pathfinder. How do the writers do this? 😰 But this was interesting, really tapped into Revenant central with this.  
> Let me know what you guys think! 💓 Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! 🥰


End file.
